Squiggles of DOOM
by Yeyana Valentine
Summary: Johnny will do ANYTHING to get what he wants... Shota, OOC, slash, NnySquee, SqueePepito
1. Chapter 1

Co-Written with Girl-who-draws on DA. Forgive us for this sexy atrocity. OOC and Shota lie ahead. We do not own JtHM or Squee, neither of us are JV.

Starting info: Squee and Pepito are 13ish, Nny is however old a Nny is. If you don't like, please don't complain.

* * *

Todd Casil let his dark eyes roam his room for a moment, blinking slowly. He could've sworn he'd heard a noise... He shifted a bit, gripping his small, stuffed bear beside him tighter. His teeth came out to bite at his lip, pinpricking so that blood leaked out. He could hear something... he just knew it! Timidly, he pushed himself into a sitting position, peering around his pitch-dark room. 

"Hello?" he squeeked, almost feeling himself break down into fearful whimpers.

Johnny C. held his breath as he kicked his foot onto something hard, holding in the long string of curses that would have come out otherwise. He had heard a slight shuffling not far from him, probably from the occupant of the room, and let out an insane grin. Maybe he COULD let his little neighbor know that he was back... If it were possible, his grin grew when he heard the squeak.

"Isn't there a fucking stress ball in this fucking house?" He mumbled, going back to his original task, now with the intent of being found.

Todd let out a small meeping noise, his expression going completely appalled. He could feel his heart speed up, his breathing becoming uneven. He heard something that time, for sure. The teen let out a small whine, looking from the door to his lap. Dare he risk it? With a sigh, the male let himself slowly slip from the bed. He crawled over to the door on his knees, dragging his stuffed bear with him. He lightly pushed the door open, peeking out the slightest bit.

"Hello?" he questioned again, peering out into the dark hallway.

Nny stood a little straighter up, ignoring the slight crick in his back, and quietly made his way over to the cute boy soon after he made his way to the door. Maybe he had gotten a little shabby? Would have to fix that. He descended on his prey, one arm around him in a hug from the back, the other covering his mouth.

"Hey, Squeegee, long time no see. Do you have a pressure ball in this house?" He asked, letting go of the boy's mouth when he was sure he wouldn't scream too loudly. "Because if you don't, I'll just have to use you."

Todd's eyes just about bugged out of his head, his heart stopping all together for a moment. When the man had removed his hands from the boy's mouth, he's let it hang open in shock. He stuttered out some kind of reply, staring out in front of him for a while. He'd always feared the day would come when he'd die.

"Please don't let it hurt," he mumbled, biting his lips as he could feel his eyes well up with tears. "I don't want to hurt when I die." He leaned his head back, looking up at Johnny upsidedown.

Nny let the arm whose hand had previously been covering the boy's mouth go around his as well, and gave him a lightly confused look for a moment.

"If I never hurt you before, Squeegee, why would I start now? Well, unless you turned into an asshole while I was gone, or made fun of my boots. Then I might have to torture you slowly.", he said, raising his eyebrow a little.

The boy bit at his lip harder, letting out a whine. "You... you... you..." He could feel the tears flowing freely from his eyes, sniffing lightly. "You kill people! I'm a person! I... I..." He sniffed again, finally letting his gaze fall back to his lap. One of his hands came up to wipe at his eyes, only smearing the wetness all over his face. "Scared me," he mumbled, sniffing once more. His free hand lightly gripped Johnny's arm that was around his waist, not sure if he should try and get him off or be thankful he was doing such a kind act.

"I don't want to die," he finally whined out, feeling more tears drop from his eyes.

Nny, even being himself, couldn't help but to smirk, just a little, at that sight. He squeezed his arms gently, turned the boy around and kissed the boy on the forehead, unexpectedly, before letting go completely.

"I'm not gonna kill you, Squee. Unless you touch my boots.", he mumbled as an afterthought. He immediately looked back up, flashing the boy one of his more insane smiles. "I just wanted to let you know I was back in town... See ya, and remember to keep your window open."

Todd blinked, sniffing lightly once more as he turned around. He stared at the other man a moment, almost unbelieving of what had happened. It took him a while before he realized the other wasn't going to kill him, but was going to leave instead. The male rubbed at his eyes a bit before giving the lightest of nods.

"Window open," he mumbled, remembering that when he used to keep it shut Johnny would break in anyways. He always decided to go ahead and leave it open so he wouldn't always have gl\ass on the floor.

The man looked at the boy a few more moments, headed to the window, and looked back again before jumping out into the coldish night. He swiftly headed to his own house, slamming the door behind him and slumping against the door, where he stayed for a few minutes, staring at the wall in front of him, his mind blissfully blank for those few moments.

"I want a slushie."

Todd ended up crawling back into to bed that night; his window open. The small male couldn't help but try and forget anything had ever happened. Nope... Nothing had ever happened... Nothing at all...


	2. Chapter 2

Co-Written with Girl-who-draws on DA. Forgive us for this sexy atrocity. OOC and Shota lie ahead. We do not own JtHM or Squee, neither of us are JV.

* * *

The next morning Todd awoke to the sun shining in through his window. He sighed lightly, blinking his eyes open just to let them shut a moment later. He hugged his small bear closely to his chest for a moment, squeezing his eyes tight as he let his legs stretch out. With another sigh, this time much longer, his entire body relaxed as he gave himself a minute to fully awaken before getting up.

Nny unconsciously tightened his grip on the boy the second he moved, snuggling closer to the warm body. He had shown up much earlier that night, not long after the young Todd had fallen asleep, at that, when Nny had figured out that slushies and horrible torture weren't keeping his mind off of Squee long enough to be considered distractions.

Todd frowned lightly, realizing something had a hold of him. He tried to wiggle away from the grasp, turning his head to try and get a better look at his captor. When the man's figure fell into his sight, he could feel his entire body tense up. He opened his mouth, almost in a silent scream. He waited a moment before his hands flitted to the arms around him, desperately, but lightly, pushing at them in an attempt to escape.

Nny groaned a little, but grasped a little tighter on the boy. He blinked a few times, then let go, sitting up and scratching a little at his face.

"Didn't mean to fall asleep... sorry...", he mumbled, obviously not a morning person, before flopping back down onto the bed, trapping the boy with his arm.

"You're just obnoxiously comfortable."

Todd let out a small whine, squirming a bit beside the man. "Why are you doing in my bed?" he mumbled, frowning. "If my dad comes up and see, he'll get upset!" He squirmed a bit more, nibbling at his lower lip. Todd didn't understand most of what his father said, but he hated the tone in his voice. He tried as hard as he could to avoid hearing that voice. Within the last year, Todd had been called worthless more times than he knew how to count. He'd been called many things, but the one he remembered the most was useless. It was safe to say the teens self esteem had been dampered quite a bit. The small boy didn't know it, but he would most likely grow up with pretty nifty problems.

The child took in his liberty to continue pushing at Nny's arm, trying to get him off. "You need to leave," he whined once more. "Please?" He looked towards the other with large eyes.

Nny raised an eyebrow at the wriggling boy, propping himself up on his elbow, but not letting him go. He honestly had no idea what the boy had been through during his absence, but from what he had known even before his failed quest for emptiness, and what he just heard, he had a good idea. He let him go for a moment, to poke the boy on the forehead.

"Seems like you've forgotten that lesson. You shouldn't be afraid of people, they're harmless compared to some of the things out there. And why should I give up this comfy Squee to his petty fears?", he asked, getting a grip on the boy again, and snuggling him quite pointedly.

Todd stared at him a moment before letting out a very long and nasily whine. "But... I have to go to school today..." He squiggled under the man's grasp, his lips forming a pout. "And I don't like when my dad yells at me... It makes me sad." He lightly tugged at a bit of Johnny's hair. "Can't you just... come back when he's gone?" Bad Squee. Bad! Telling him to come back! Tell him to leave, not 'come back later'!

The child sighed, not really squirming much anymore. He knew somewhat not to push Nny that much. The man did kill people for a living, after all. So, instead, the small boy focused on keeping his breathing regular instead. Over time, he'd learned if he let it get out of control he was more likely to faint. His hand lightly ran through the man's black hair for a moment, the pout still clearly on his face. He really had no idea whats-so-ever as to why Johnny was hugging him. Alas, the small boy's mind was simply too innocent for his own good.

Nny pouted, but leaned into the light touches, knowing that he was liking it too much, but as he was, not caring at all about it, doing his best to enjoy it for what it was. He nodded, finally, after a few moments.

"I'll be back. But I really can't guarantee that your Dad will be." He said, not being able to resist the cute pout and kissing the boy, before he smoothly got up and headed to the window, getting out as smoothly as he had gotten in, making it seem as if he had never been there at all.

Todd blinked, laying there for a moment. He had to take a minute to realize what exactly had happened within the seconds before Nny had left. After a while, the boy shrugged it off, unsure of what it meant exactly. He sighed, snuggling back into his covers; he didn't feel like going to school today. He almost felt like he wanted to crawl out the window and see what Johnny was going to do.

It was then he realized Johnny had mentioned his father. What about him? He wouldn't be... back? What did that mean? The teen whined, shrugging it off for now. He could live to not think for a few more minutes, couldn't he? With another small sigh, the boy buried his face against his pillow and let himself rest just a bit longer. School really did suck... Even though Pepito would probably show up around lunch to drag him back.

Nny sighed when he got to his house, leaning against the outside of the front door. Reverend MEAT would be happy; it seemed as though he had finally given into feeling and emotions... And managed not to kill the one he was feeling for. He pounded on his door in an annoyed fashion... He may not kill Squee, but he really -couldn't- guarantee the same for his parents... He gave an insane smile. Squee HAD mentioned that he was going to Skool today...

Todd sighed, stretching out on his comfy bed. He let his mind wander, thinking back to when Nny had kissed him. He knew people who liked each other did it... but did Nny like him? Well... he didn't kill him. That was a good sign. Still... it could've been a friendship thing, right? Why else would he do it? There was no other possible reason.

The child sighed a fourth time, hugging his little bear closer to him. He wondered why Nny had even come back in the first place. Why had he even left anyways? Todd couldn't even remembered. The kid shrugged, pulling his pillow over his head to try and quiet to storm of thoughts.

Nny stood outside of the house, double checking. He had several knives hidden at different points on his self, and a scarf with chloroform on it, so he could take them away for some later fun. He giggled giddily, and climbed up to his Squee's room; He remembered having dug a tunnel at one point, but he'd rather not deal with so many decomposing bodies. Besides, he could rifle through Squee's things while he was gone. He opened the window quietly, suddenly surprised to see a thin lump still huddled under its blankets. He got in, and leaned against the wall, thoughtfully looking at the boy's unaware self, before finally disarming himself and climbing in.

"Such an inviting skool-skipping Squee, we have", he said in a happy tone, cuddling against him.

Todd let out a mumble of words, shifting his position just a bit. His mind was fogged over with sleep, causing his motions to be lethargic and his brain to not fully think. He seemed to actually push farther back against the man behind him, wanting to snuggle into the warmth. The words weren't processed correctly, causing the boy to shrug the noise off as nothing. He still held the bear known as Shmee close to him, but it grip has loosened a bit He didn't even open his eyes; just wanting to forget the world outside entirely.

Nny sighed, and played with the boys hair. This put a slight kink in his original plans, but it wasn't entirely bad. He'd just have to wait for his chance later... Squee was too distracting. Why DID he skip, anyway? Had to ask when he woke up...

Todd was vaguely aware of his hair being played with. The boy let out a long sigh, seeming completely comfortable with where he currently was. "School," he mumbled-whined, frowning lightly. He knew he'd have to go eventually, but he had to remind himself he would. He let his arms rise to stretch out above him, rubbing his socked foot against his bare leg for a moment. What time was it even? Had class already started?

The boy squirmed a little, forcing his eyes open. He looked over at his bedside table, blinking as the fuzzy numbers came into view. He'd missed first period already. Oh well, he didn't like that class very much. He sighed once more, debating on when he should get up.

Nny grinned at the slowly waking boy; this would be fun.

"Is the comfy Squee leaving so soon?", he whined, cuddling close to the boy, making sure he wasn't gripping him at all.

Todd blinked, unsure of the voice at first. His fogged mind started to clear, his eyes blinked away the fuzz. He slowly let his gaze fall to his side, taking in the man's figure behind him. His large eyes blinked a few more times, his brain still not quite sure of what it all meant. His hands came to his stomach, tapping out an uneven beat for a moment. A few minutes passed, staring at the man.

It was then Squee realized how close he was and who exactly he was. He let out a loud squeal, throwing himself towards the opposite side of the bed. He ended up at the edge, wavering for a moment before tumbling to the floor. He landed with a 'thud', a grown escaping his lips. He frowned, rubbing his head as he pushing himself into a sitting position. "That hurt," he whined, feeling the smallest of tears prick at his eyes for a moment.

Nny snickered, but went to the boy's aid, wrapping his arms around him and hugging him tightly. He ruffled the boy's hair, and picked him up, sitting him back on the bed and setting himself on his knees in front of him.

"You ok?", he asked, gently poking at the red spot on the boy's forehead and kissing it.

Todd blinked away the small tears, looking up at the man with large eyes. He rubbed lightly at his cheeks, sniffing just a bit. "Y-yes..." He sighed lightly, resting his hands on his knees as he frowned towards Nny. "Why were you in my bed? That's... that's scary." He placed his hands neatly in his lap, kicking his feet back and forth a bit. His socks had come a bit loose, and hung limply off his toes like noodles.

It was safe to say the boy had been quite startled by the grown man being in his bed. He really hadn't expected anything of the sort. Over the night, he'd actually forgotten the man had even visited that very night.

Nny raised an eyebrow, but hugged the boy, snuggling his face into his stomach.

"I told you I'd be back. And you're just such a comfy little Squee, that I couldn't resist coming back sooner than I had expected.", he said, conveniently leaving out the fact that he had come with murderous intent towards his parents. That could come later; For now, he had a comfy, confused, Skool skipping Squeegee to deal with.

Todd flinched a bit, frowning lightly. "But... In my bed?" He let out another whine, placing his hands carefully on Nny's head now. He let his legs rise up to fold over Johnny's back, a nervous action he didn't think much about. "That's my bed. I sleep there!" He leaned over a little, letting his face hover inches from Nny's head. He sighed once more, his breath ruffling the black locks of the other man. "How long where you here?" Or more importantly, "How long are you staying?"

Nny snickered, but looked up towards the boy.

"Who's else's bed has such a comfy Squee? If you know, tell me, and I'll show up in those, too." He propped his arms up, an action that, in turn, made Squee lay back onto the bed, and scooted up a little so he was above him.

"I haven't been here too long...", he said, leaning down to kiss the tip of the boy's nose. "And I'll be here as long as I need to be.", he finished, kissing the boy on the lips, making his own heart beat just a little faster.

Todd flushed lightly, not sure of what exactly the kiss meant. His mind thought over it for a moment, thinking back to the night before when the man had kissed him. But then it had only been a peck... now it was a real kiss. Was there even a difference? What did they mean? Either way, the boy really wasn't sure what to do.

He let his hands raise just a bit, tugging lightly at Nny's hair in an attempt to get him off. Squee really didn't see how people could breath when they were kissed. He was finding it hard not to hyperventilate. His socked feet pushed lightly at the man's legs and hips, as though he were going to kick him off. Really the kid just wanted some air.

Nny, able to take a hint when it hit him in the face, removed himself, and looked down at the breathless Squee. He smirked a little, holding himself against saying anything, and waited for the cute boy to catch his breath.

Todd took a deep breath in, his face still flushed over brightly. He let his tongue poke out a bit, his eyes squinted half shut. He let himself catch his breath, simply staring up at Nny. His mind continued to try and think of what the kisses meant, but his heart seemed to beat with impatience for the answer.

"Why'd you do that?" he mumbled once he'd regained his breath. Even though Todd was old enough to know, he didn't. Not like his school wasn't very educational, and his parents weren't going to sit down and talk to him any time soon. Over all, the boy was very innocent about a lot of things.

Nny gave a thoughtful look, then after a few moments a slight huff.

"Not sure. I'm supposed to be emotionless, but I guess I'm not, because I like you... But then, you -are- a cute little Squeegee. I'm not sure if anyone could resist you.", he said happily, and gave the boy another peck on the mouth.

"Yep. I like you. Definitely don't want to kill you. Lucky.", he said, and gave a final nod, before looking at the boy for some kind of response.

Todd let out a long sigh, seeming to pout as he thought this over. He stared up at the other for a long time, replaying what he had said. After a while something stuck.

"Yep. I like you."

The child's eyes went wide, his mouth opening slightly. "You... me... You... You really like me?" He'd never been told he was liked before. "You really, really like me?" He waited a moment before a smile lite up his face, his arms wrapping tightly around the man's neck. He snuggled his face into Nny's neck, hugging the other tightly. "Really truly like me?!"

Nny blushed brightly; he had been hoping for this kind of reaction, but he hadn't expected it. He smiled awkwardly, and nodded a little.

"Yeah, I really really really like you, Squee. A lot." He mumbled, blushing brightly at the boy clinging to him.

Todd smiled brightly, hugging just a bit tighter. "Nobody's ever liked me before!" He let go of the other, letting himself lay back down on the bed. He jumped up and down a little, causing the bed to let out small squeaks and creaks. "It's so exciting... Well." He stopped. "Now that I think about it... Pepito likes me... But he's the devil's son... He's not human..." He frowned lightly. "It's really not the same." He sighed a bit, fumbling with his hands against his chest. "And he's not really snuggly like you are.." He lifted his head and pushed it up closer to Nny's. "Why are you so snuggly?"

Nny blushed, suddenly aware of the closeness, now that he wasn't the one initiating it, but stayed where he was. He fumbled in his head, for a few moments, before getting over it, and getting onto the bed with Squee, laying down and snuggling him.

"Only because you're the comfiest Squee in several universes. And I would know; I've been to them.", he said, snuggling the boy a bit closer. "And I'm lucky no one else has learned that you're so comfy, yet. This way, I don't have to kill anyone to do this.", he finished, proving his point by kissing Todd on his forehead.

Todd smiled lightly, seeming to forget the other was a killer for a while. Though, after a moment, the other's last few words came into play. "So..." He frowned, squirming just a bit. "You're not going to kill me?" He let his hands lightly lay on Nny's arms around him, tapping out a small beat. His feet kicked back and forth just a bit over the side of the bed, his socks just about off by now.

Nny looked up for a moment, then shook his head.

"Nope. I have absolutely no want to kill you, or even immortalize the moment. Immortalizing just seems silly now, that Eff and D have stopped bugging me.", he said, partially talking to himself, going over things in his own head. He finally just smiled, cuddling to Squee, not wanting to say anything much.

Todd smiled, happy he wasn't going to die. He kicked his feet back and forth for a while, simply smiling in bliss. Though, after a while, he realized he should probably get ready for school.

"Mr. Nny?" he mumbled, shaking the other lightly. "Can I get dressed? I really need to head to school soon."

Nny grunted lightly, but nodded. He was secretly dancing with joy, however; He was going to be able to pull through with his original plan sooner than he had hoped for... Even without the comfy Squee being cuddled with.

Todd slipped from the man's grip, sliding down to stand in front of the bed. He yawned, stretching his arms up above his head. "I really don't want to go to school, but Pepito will come get me if I don't," he mumbled, heading over to his dresser. He reached down, pulling his nightgown over his head so he stood in his boxers and socks. "I wouldn't know how to explain you being here, so it's probably best I leave before he comes." He nodded a bit, shifting through all his clothes for an outfit.

"I'll be back soon though," he went on, seeming to enjoy actually having another human to talk to. "You can stay if you want, but you have to be quiet so my dad won't hear you." He shrugged lightly. "Or you could always go home... Either way is fine."

Nny gained a light blush from the display of trust, but maintained his posture, watching the boy as he dug through his clothes, holding himself back from snatching the boy and bringing him back... But it would be no good if Satan's son saw him here, now. He snuggled back into the Squee scented blankets, waiting for the boy to leave, but making himself comfortable in the meantime.

Todd soon found a nice pair of black pants, slipping them on. He also slipped on a black shirt that had a bunny on the front. It was a pretty simple bunny though; green with black eyes and crappily drawn. He smiled, turning back to watch Nny for a moment. "See you later!" he called happily, picking up his bag from the side of his room door before slipping out. He jumped off down the stairs, slipping quietly past his dad's room before heading out the front door. He stopped once he was on the front lawn, gazing up at his window for a moment.

Time seemed to stand still as he stared at his window, as though looking for something that wasn't there. He knew Johnny was in that room. He knew the killer was in his house. He knew the killer still killed. And yet... The boy turned then, running off down the sidewalk without a second glance. His mind couldn't really seem to put two and two together today. He kept ending up with three.

Nny stayed there for a few extra moments, content, until Squee's warmth faded from the bed, and got out of it, doing a few basic stretches, before heading over to the spot where he had hidden his weapons earlier. He stood at the window for a few extra moments, watching Squee's fading figure, and headed out of the room to do some business...


	3. Chapter 3

Co-Written with Girl-who-draws on DA. Forgive us for this sexy atrocity. OOC and Shota lie ahead. We do not own JtHM or Squee, neither of us are JV.

* * *

Todd seemed to run forever, speeding down sidewalks and across walkways. The middle school had ended up being much farther than the elementary. And the bus still didn't pick him up often, so Todd usually had to run to school everyday. Today he just had to get there before lunch. Still, the boy couldn't help but feel his face grow hot while he ran. He wondered what Johnny would do all day.

Would it matter?

With the last thud of his foot on pavement, the small boy arrived outside the school. He lifted his wrist, checking his watch quickly to determine how long he had before lunch. He decided to slip in during the eating period, trying to go about like he'd been there all day. Nobody would notice.. Besides Pepito. He'd have to come up with an excuse for the devil to hear. With a sigh, the male leaned against the rail and started to think of one. His eyes watched a few birds across the street; rolling around in a puddle on the ground.

Pepito was standing outside of the school, impatiently tapping his foot, when he finally spotted the approaching boy. He gave a glare, and an attention catching cough.

"Where have you BEEN all morning?" He growled, raising an eyebrow conspicuously. If his dad had done something, AGAIN, he wouldn't hesitate turning him over to his basement...

Todd had jumped at the voice; not expecting Pepito to already be waiting for him. He turned, staring at the other a long time before looking back to his watch. He'd have to set it a few minutes faster. With a sigh, he pulled his backpack up a little more and headed up the stairs. "I, um..." He struggled with an excuse, not having enough time to come up with a good one.

What had he been doing. He wondered what Pepito would do if he told the truth. 'Oh, I was just laying in bed with that guy from next door. Remember him? The killer? Well he's back, and he came over. Yeaaaah. He kissed me and stuff. Don't know what it means, but he did. After that we just kind of lay in bed for a while. But, eventually, I got up and got changed. Then I ran here, leaving him alone in my house. But don't worry; I'll check on him as soon as I get home. Hehe, it's kind of like having a dog isn't it?'

By the time Squee reached Pepito, he had the weirdest expression painted over his face. He took a moment to compose himself from the idiotic thought, shaking his head a bit. "I slept in. Rough night. Nightmares." He'd told his friend about the nightmares before; wasn't the first time he'd missed the beginning of school. Pepito had complained about them before, and offered to try and do something about it. Luckily for now, Todd had always refused. Deep down, he was deathly afraid of Pepito's magic. "Sorry," he mumbled, staring down at his shoes with a small pout on his face.

Pepito gave a funny look at his best friend's blatant nervous lying, but let it go when the boy mentioned his nightmares. That -would- explain it, or at least, somewhat. He looked at him oddly for a moment, trying to resist hugging his friend, only succeeding because of his eternally underlying fear that he would make him feel uncomfortable, but finally offered his hand as a bell rang.

"We can make it to fourth period if we hurry..."

Todd smiled a bit, glad the other took the lie. He never lied to Pepito much; only when needed. He was sure Pepito saw through him most the time... but he seemed to let a lot of stuff go. With a sigh, he reached out to take the other's friendly hand. He pulled the boy towards the doors, shivering lightly. The days were getting colder, and he'd been in such a rush he forgot his jacket. "That means only three more until home," he mumbled, pushing the doors open.

Why he wanted to go home so bad wasn't very obvious to even himself. Maybe to talk to the other human being? Be snuggled and cuddled? He'd found it quite enjoyable actually. He'd never been hugged like that before. He wasn't so sure about the kisses, but he enjoyed the hugs. He wondered vaguely what the kisses ment really.

"Pepito... do you know what it means when somebody kisses you?" he asked, turning to look to the other for a moment. He hoped the demon would just give him an answer, and not pry.

Pepito stalled, and blushed brightly. Todd had hit one of his anxiety points. Who had kissed Squee? When? Why?

"I-i-it depends... Normally it means they love you... Or want to do unspeakable things to your body at various points throughout the day... why?", he asked, blushing, and hoping that he hadn't waited too long.

Todd frowned; love?

"What does it mean when somebody loves you?" He looked to his shoes, wondering if Nny 'loved' him. He clicked the tips of his shoes together, thinking hard about it. He'd told him he liked him... but not love. He was always hanging out in his bedroom... even before last night. He always came to him for stuff... What about his other neighbor?

"Does it mean somebody loves you if they sneak into your room and crawl into your bed with you? Or if the kiss you and hug you all the time? And what if they say they like you and don't want to kill you?" He looked up to Pepito with large eyes, blinking a bit. "Pretend."

Pepito's jaw dropped, and he thought he felt his face twitching, but he quickly got over that numb feeling, replaced by one of complete and utter confusion.

"That's a little bit too specific to be hypothetical, don't you think?", he asked, rolling it around in his head, but not applying quite the right way and towards Todd.

"But that DOES sound a lot like how my parents are. Why?"

Todd frowned. "It's not my parents..." He blinked, wondering how the other could get that from what he'd said. "They don't even talk to me half the time still... You know that..." Even though Todd hated to admit it, Pepito really was a good friend to him. He usually didn't mind having the other male as a companion. Though, he was still deathly afraid of him.

Funny; he'd used to be afraid of Johnny. But now... he just seemed to think of the other as a person he hung out with. He couldn't imagine being scared of the man who had snuggled in the covers with him not even an hour ago. That man seemed completely different from the one he used to have nightmares about.

Pepito raised an eyebrow; he had meant that his parents were all kissy on each other, not to him... Still unable to quite put two and two together, he scuffed his foot a little.

"C'mon, hurry, or we'll be late for class.."

Todd sighed, nodding a bit. "Ok." He took the other's wrist in his hand, pulling him down the hallway as they headed for the class. "I suppose classes are important." He couldn't help but feel a little bad that Pepito wouldn't help him completely. Still; it was an odd question to ask of the guy. He was the devil's son, after all.


	4. Chapter 4

Co-Written with Girl-who-draws on DA. Forgive us for this sexy atrocity. OOC and Shota lie ahead. We do not own JtHM or Squee, neither of us are JV. This chapter has a weird stopping point... It's more of a split chapter with the next one.

* * *

Nny shut his door, walking to the sidewalk with a slight skip in his step, humming "Ode to Joy". He had taken care of his business... Squee's father was currently healing in preparation for further torture in one of the lower levels... And Squee's mother, who had been too drugged up at the time, he had thrown into one of Nny's closets that he had lost the keys to. All in all, a pretty good deal... He saw Squee heading in his direction from down the street and his grinned and waved at the boy, in an obvious good mood.

Todd walked slowly, still thinking about today. He'd not thought of most anything else, really. What Pepito had said had only confused him more. He really didn't know what all of this was about... Maybe asking Johnny himself would be best.

The teen raised his eyes, spotting the said male down the street. He couldn't help but let his face light up with a bright smile. He ran the rest of the way, practically tackling the other in a hug around the middle. He burried his face into the man's clothing, laughing a bit. "Boy, you'll never guess what happened at school today," he mumbled, laughing once more. "I'm glad you're here... I was a little worried you'd leave."

Nny was surprised when the boy technically assaulted him, but smiled and gained a slight blush. He squeezed the boy a little.

"Bet you'd never guess what I saw today, either. But why would I leave without telling my Squeegee?" He asked, trying to seem as innocent as inhumanly possible.

Todd laughed a bit, hiding his face even more into the other's shirt. He felt his heart beat a bit faster at the last sentence, finding the idea he wouldn't be forgotten so exciting. He pulled his arms from around the man's middle, gripping his shirt in the front instead. He remained pushed lightly against him, though, not wanting to quite leave.

"You first," he mumbled, lifting his head to look up at him. "Tell me what you saw, and then I'll tell you." He smiled brightly, already feeling much happier.

Nny gave a slight smile, but held it in. He didn't want Squee to get the wrong, or rather, right idea of what he was thinking.

"I don't think you'll like hearing what I have to say as much as what you do... C'mon." He said, nudging the boy towards his own home. "It may be messy, but it's better than out here."

Todd blinked, seeming a bit confused. "Your house?" What was wrong with his own house? With a quick glance to said house, he couldn't help but wonder if Johnny had done something. Sometimes it was hard to forget the guy killed people. Though, it would be nice to finally see what Nny's house was like.

With a small nodd, Todd took the man's hand in his own and pulled him towards the house. He still had a smile, but it was a little smaller. He couldn't help but think back to what Pepito had said. "Do all sorts of things blah blah blah" Johnny wouldn't do anything to him... would he?

Nny opened the door, and looked at the slightly nervous looking Squee he had dragged in.

"Sorry it's a little messy... But it's kinda where I live.", he said, motioning to the living room behind him. It wasn't as bloody and horrible as one might expect from a Nny, but there was a couch, a TV with a very violent looking pair of antennae, some boxes, and an easel in the corner of the room, with a very dark colored abstract painting drying on it. This room was connected to a kitchen and a set of stairs leading upwards, but Nny wasn't keen on letting Squee much further beyond this room at the moment... His mom was still alive in one of the upstairs closets, which he was thankful was soundproof... He wasn't quite sure why he was hiding that from Squee, other than that, maybe, he cared... But this idea wasn't very pervasive in his mind.

Todd blinked, peeking inside. The first thing he noticed was the faint smell of death, though. He frowned a bit, tightening his grip on the man's hand. He looked all around the room, spotting the couch and TV. He couldn't help but wonder how Nny could stand to live alone. Maybe he'd ask!

"How can to stand to stay in this big, scary house by yourself?" he mumbled, taking a step further into the house. "I'd be too scared to sleep."

Nny blinked; out of all the questions Squee could have asked, that was the one he had least expected. He hesitated, before answering.

"I... don't. Sleep much, I mean. Last night was the most sleep I've gotten in... In a long time."

Todd frowned, turning to look up at the man. "Then from now on I'm going to help you sleep." He took the other man's free hand in his own free hand, raising them up and down as he smiled. "I'll help you make your life better! I'll make it all better." He seemed to hesitate, but he placed a small kiss on one of the man's hands. Once done, he smiled more, flushing lightly. "Make it all better."

Nny's face flushed a bright red, and his eyes went wide, somewhat in disbelief. No one... had really said that before, without being some kind of shrink, or someone else he had a varying distaste for. This was Squee... His cute little Squee. He bent down, picked the boy up, and squeezed him, holding him tight.

"You're the only one I'll let say that...", he mumbled, really more to himself.

Todd blinked, a little surprised by the sudden hug. He faintly wrapped his arms around the man's neck, not wanting to slip from his grip and fall to the floor. "Why? It's good to hear it from more than one person..." He frowned lightly, not sure about the reasoning from Nny's words. He buried his face against the other's neck, generally unsure of what was really going on.

He sat on the couch, and nuzzled the boy who was now placed on his lap.

"Maybe. I dunno. No one's ever really told me that before, and meant me any good. but you're a Squee. So I know I can trust you.", he said, pulling the boy back into a tight hug.

Todd blinked, nodding. "Well... I'll trust you too then. I'll trust you with my fears and my hopes and stuff... Because I could never tell other people like that."

Nny just cuddled the boy, sighing into his neck. The only person, the only ANYTHING he could honestly say that he trusted... He would believe him, he wouldn't do what everyone else had done to him... Which was why he was going to monopolize him in the best way that he could. He snuggled, and reached up to start playing with the boy's hair.

"Such a comfy Squee sized stress ball...", he muttered, mostly muffled by the fact that his face was still snuggled up to the boy's neck.

Todd squirmed just a bit, feeling his face flush over a little. "That tickles," he laughed, smiling lightly. The feeling over the other's cold skin on his neck sent shivers down his spine. His hand stayed wrapped loosely around the man's neck, his mind trying to remember what he'd wanted to talk about.

"I asked Pepito about some things today," he said, seeming to finally find his train of thought again. "I asked him what it meant if somebody kissed you... He acted really strange."

The sound of Squee laughing tempted Nny to try to do it again; He decided very quickly that it was his favorite sound, but his mentioning of Senor Diablo's son had him raising his eyebrow.

"Well, what did he say, then?", he asked, continuing to nuzzle Todd's neck.

Todd giggled lightly, seeming to forget the question for a minute. He tightened his grip around the other's neck for a moment, having to give himself a while to regain his thought once more. "Well, at first he said that kissing either meant the person loved you, or they want to do stuff to you." He hummed lightly, thinking about it.

"Then I asked him what love exactly, and he got all blushy and didn't talk about it anymore. He's been acting really weird lately..." His eyes grew a bit wide, his grip tightening even more. "Do... do you think he's planing on killing me? I mean... I always thought he would... I've always been afraid he would do something like that. I... I... He's..." He faltered, feeling himself start to freak out.

Nny raised an eyebrow; that didn't sound much like a planned murder... It actually sounded more like... His eyes grew, then dilated. It had to be the ONE person he couldn't do much about... Or could he? But, for now...

"Why were you asking him that, though?" He asked with genuine curiosity.

Todd frowned, not sure if the question was a reassurance that he shouldn't worry, or in case it was true. "Well... I'd never been told anything about it... and I wanted to know why you did that stuff and... and stuff..." He flushed lightly, feeling guilty for not trusting Nny and asking something like that behind his back. "I just wanted to know so I'd know what to do if you did it again..."

The small boy couldn't help but want to return the favor of how happy Johnny had made him for the past day. The very thought of friendship with another human being was enough to get Todd into a fit of happiness he hadn't been through almost his entire life.

Nny clung to the boy for his life... This was a very testy subject.

"...I don't know either...", he said quietly, almost like it was a completely different person talking. "It's hard to know when you've never been loved before..."

Todd frowned, trying to look at the other as best as he could. "You've never been loved? Well that's bad!" He hummed, thinking what he could do about it. "Well... I've never been loved either..." He smiled a bit, burying his face against the man's hair. "We can be unloved together."

Nny smiled at that, a soft, uncharacteristic smile, and nuzzled him.

"Lets do that... maybe we can figure out what it means, on our own, then..." He paused for a few moments, then brought his head up to the look the boy in his eyes, a desperate look, one that tried to understand, and loved all at once.

"You make me feel like the old me... almost." He said, before kissing the boy softly.

Todd felt his face flush over a bit. He still wasn't sure what to do during such a thing as kissing, but for one he decided not to stare dumbfoundedly at the man. He let his eyes close, his hands remaining around the other's neck. His mind couldn't help but think about what Pepito had said before. He wondered which option it could be...

It was then that Todd worried about the fact he wasn't at his house. If his parents were there, they'd get upset that he was late... or at least his dad would. And, if they weren't, Pepito might try calling. If nobody answered, he'd end up coming over. And, even if his parents were home, they'd tell Pepito he wasn't, and that was sure to get the kid over.

The teen let out a small noise, suddenly feeling himself start to freak out again.

Nny broke them apart, giving the boy a confused look. It seemed like every time he managed to get the boy somewhat comfortable, if he kissed him, he went into a spastic panic attack... Though, from what he had told him earlier, there was a definite reason to that.

"S'wrong?", he asked, still in a somewhat euphoric state.

Todd frowned lightly, feeling bad for making Nny stop. "W-well... I'm worried that if Pepito calls home and I'm not there, he'll get upset and come over... He says he worries about my parents mistreating me and won't hesitate to hurt them..." His gaze fell, his hands twitching the back of the man's shirt into a small bunch between his fingers. "He really scares me sometimes... Well... most the time really..."

Nny gained a devious look, but hid it by hugging Squee...

"Actually. I never got to tell you what I saw earlier, Squeegee... Your parents left. I heard them packing, and I asked them if they were taking my comfy Squee with them, and your Father said...", Nny gained a particularly cruel grin at remembering some of the torture he had earlier inflicted onto the deserving bastard at this, ""I don't care, you can watch him if you care so much, strange man in my house", took your mother, and drove off"

Todd took a moment to register this, his hands slowly letting their grip loosen until they almost slid from around the man's neck. "They... T-they... Just..." He blinked, feeling himself trying not to hyperventilate as he thought this over. His eyes slowly closed, not wanting to see anything around him at the moment. Slowly, ever so slowly, the boy's hands slipps fromed around Johnny's neck to his own lap, shaking violently.

"Left?" he finally choked out, feeling tears forming in his eyes. He swallowed back a sob, biting his lip hard to try and get rid of the rising need for whining. He still didn't open his eyes, afraid to look at Johnny.

Nny gave an honest, empathetic look, and very gently brushed one of the boy's cheeks.

"...I'm sorry...", he said, startling himself a little, as this was the first time he could ever remember saying it, and meaning it so much. Not that he regretted what he had done, but seeing his Squee as such caught him unprepared, making him instead regret the way he had done it.

Todd shook his head, seeming to shake a little as though he were cold. "No..." he muttered, unable to get much else out without sobbing. He sniffed loudly, reaching up to rub his eyes. He couldn't help but remember only last night when he'd cried in front of Nny. Why did it seem like he cried every time he was around the other?

He let out a small noise, suddenly throwing his arms around the man again. He pushed himself as close as he could to the other's body, not wanting to feel alone at the moment. He sniffed again, only a few small whimpers escaping as he bit back more sobs. He buried his face into Nny's shoulder, as though trying to hide away from the world.

"Are.You.Staying." He had to take a breath after every word, not able to hold back the sobs if he didn't. He couldn't imagine being left completely alone... Maybe he'd be able to get through this is Johnny was staying.

He held the boy close... Here he was, asking if he would stay, when it was him who set the whole thing up... But he couldn't let Squee know how absolutely overjoyed he was, about everything but Squee's reaction to his negligent and abusive parent's disappearance.

"I told your stupid father I would... And I'm promising you." He kissed the top of Squee's head, and nuzzled the bundle of hair.

"I'm never going to leave you... Not when you're the only person who cares about me, and I care so much about you... Other people are just blind, if they don't care about you."

Todd nodded a bit, hugging him closer. He waited a long time, chocking back sobs the entire time. After he'd really gotten through the shock of it all, he found himself not fighting any tears back. He'd gotten over if quicker than he'd imagined he would... Perhaps it was the comforting hands of Nny. "Good," he mumbled after a while, nuzzling his face slowly against the man's shirt. He let out a long sigh, feeling his body grow a bit limp.

"Can we go home?" he muttered, suddenly feeling very tired. All he wanted to do was curl up in bed with Johnny and sleep. For a very long time.


	5. Chapter 5

Co-Written with Girl-who-draws on DA. Forgive us for this sexy atrocity. OOC and Shota lie ahead. We do not own JtHM or Squee, neither of us are JV.

* * *

Nny nodded, standing up, and in turn, picking Squee up as well, carrying him with one arm with one arm for support, over his shoulder, and opened the door, walking through the grass to Squee's home. He glared at Squee's front door for a few moments, having forgotten to take the keys, since it had an auto lock mechanism. From his guesses, another attempt by his parents to lose Squee and or make him miserable, in case he forgot his own copy of the key. He set Squee on the ground, and gave a slight grimace.

"I'm gonna go open the door from the inside...", he said monotonously; Normally, he'd have no qualms of breaking the windows of this house, but it wasn't Squee's parent's house anymore, it was just Squee's. The fact that he'd have to go through so much trouble still irked him, but only slightly in comparison.

Todd nodded a bit, remaining quietly on the step. He sniffed a bit, feeling his nose running now from his almost tear fest. He didn't move much, simply standing there staring at the welcome mat. As some kind of joke, it actually said "Go Away" on it. He'd always hated the mat. With out a sound, the child waited patiently.

Nny easily went up and through Squee's room, down the stairs, and to the front stoop, not making the boy wait long at all. After opening the door and seeing Squee, and the ugly doormat, he offered his hand to Squee.

"C'mon, then..."

Todd took the man's hand without hesitation, shuffling inside. He felt the presence of his parents still lingering, causing him to flinch when he first entered. After a moment he simply frowned lightly, staring at the couch. He seemed to be thinking deep about something, when really his mind was completely blank. He couldn't even muster enough enthusiasm to think about the other's hand in his own.

Nny couldn't help but sigh; The boy was still in shock, and he had a sneaking suspicion he wouldn't be much better until he at least slept on it. He took the liberty of picking the boy up again, bridal style, this time, and carrying him up the stairs and into his room, setting him carefully on his bed and sitting on the edge, himself, keeping an eye on him.

Todd didn't say much, sitting comfortably in his bed. He stared up at the ceiling a while before reaching out and snatching the edge of Johnny's shirt. "Come," he mumbled, looking pleadingly up at the man. He wanted to be able to hug Johnny; know something was there for him. If his mind were a little less blank, he probably would've laughed at the "come" since that very day he'd though about Nny as being some kind of dog.

Nny let himself be pulled back, and he hugged the boy, desperately. Normally, he wouldn't have said anything, but it almost physically hurt to see Squee like this...

"What am I, a dog?:, he asked jokingly, nuzzling the boy a little.

Todd tried to laugh, but all that came out was a breath of air. He buried his face against the man's chest, letting his eyes slip closed. His hands clenched Nny's shirt between his fingers, snuggling as close as he could to him. He sniffed lightly, letting his mind remain blank.

Nny smiled, and absentmindedly petted the boy's head. He hadn't been expecting to be so upset at Squee's reaction... But he was sure that someday, Squee would understand. Then maybe, if he hadn't forgotten, he could tell him. For now, it seemed to have gone mostly to plan...

Todd sighed, relaxing a bit more at the petting. His mind eventually fell into a different kind of black, his body slipping into sleep. "Thanks for staying," he mumbled, snuggling a little closer as he fell into a deep sleep.

Nny snuggled the sleeping boy. It seemed odd to him, almost, that this situation could have ever been possible... But there was something special about Squee, something different. Even before he was supposed to have removed all emotion from himself, the boy had been an exception. He felt emotion, but no real desire to kill... And, he had learned something brand new, that it was even possible to feel sadness when his Squee cried...

Not one to bother with details, he snuggled close to his Squee and fell asleep.

The next morning, when Todd's alarm when off for school, the boy had no intention of getting up. He grumbling something, wiggling his way away from Johnny just enough to lean over the man and slam the top of the alarm down to quiet it's noise. "Do not want!" he yelled, throwing it across the room at the wall. Once it'd landed, cracking off into a few pieces, he blinked before flopping back down to the bed. He sighed, snuggling up to Nny once more.

All the events of last night were still a blur, almost a dream, but the pain was still heavy in Todd's chest. He didn't know what it was at the moment, but all he knew was that he did not plan on going anywhere. He couldn't even think about how Pepito would wind up coming over at lunch to get him. All he could think about was the man he snuggled up to next to him.

Nny, having woken up when Squee had moved to throw the alarm clock, groaned and snuggled closer to the boy next to him, mumbling random obscenities, though it sounded too jumbled to make out.

"Stay with meeee...", he finally whined, clinging to the boy, not wanting him to leave, at all. He really -did- need to sleep more, anyway.

Todd sighed, seeming to realize just who the man was next to him when he talked. His mind took a moment to think over the question, his eyes remaining shut for a while. The memories of last night floated back slowly, playing in order so it was like watching TV. When the last one had fallen into place, Todd felt his grip on Johnny tighten.

"Promise," he mumbled, cuddling even closer to the man. He didn't even feel the faintest of tears that hung at the corner of his eyes.

Nny smiled, content, and snuggled the boy, doing his best to regain consciousness, as to more thoroughly enjoy this... comfort? He wasn't entirely sure why he was feeling so uplifted, it was something he wasn't at home with, but couldn't help but feel it. He opened one eye, to peek at Squee, and seeing the tear glint, kissed it away.

Time passed, minutes to hours, and no noise was heard in the home. Squee stayed cuddled up to his killer, not really making any motion to get up or do much at all. Though, eventually, he could hear his stomach growl in protest at him. He let out a whine, burying his face even more against Johnny. "No," he mumbled, talking to his hungry belly.

Nny, having woken up fully over this course of time, was itching for a chance to move, and while having no real desire to do so, found this as good a chance as any.

"Hungry?", he asked, quietly, sitting up and petting the boy's hair.

Todd frowned a bit, sighing as though he were ashamed of his hunger. "Yeah... a little I guess..." He looked up to the other, a rather mixed expression on his face. "You wouldn't mind making me a sandwich or something... would you? I... I don't really feel like getting up..." Normally he'd never ask something like that from somebody else, but he trusted Nny enough to believe he'd actually do it without getting mad.

Nny nodded, standing up and leaning over the bed to give the boy a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I'll be back soon.", he said, before heading slowly out of the room and down the stair. He briefly rubbed his arms for friction; he hadn't noticed, since he had been cuddled up to Squee, but it was actually pretty cold... He absentmindedly wondered where the thermostat was, in this house, and he pulled the necessary ingredients out of the fridge for a sammich, fit for a Squee.

Pepito stared down at the go away mat, his lips pressed together in a thin line. Todd hadn't shown up for school... Of course, Pepito wouldn't be as worried about it if what the boy had said yesterday hadn't been so odd. The teen couldn't help but think the little Squee had some rapist living in his home. And him not showing up just fed Pepito's growing fear.

With a sigh, the male turned his gaze to the door as he turned the handle. Keys? Who needed keys when you were the son of Satan? He would've laughed if even been asked where his house key was. When the boy stepped into the home, his eyes were first on the couch. Not seeing the other male there, he started to let his gaze wonder for a moment.

"Squee?" he called, almost yelling in case he was upstairs. "You home amigo?"

Nny, hearing the intruder and knowing who it was, almost immediately, felt his eyes narrow. Shit. He paused for a second, but hurriedly finished Squee's sandwich, sticking it in the fridge for later. He wasn't going to hide, but knew that if he was discovered, it would be a while before he could deliver it properly.

Pepito carefully stepped farther into the house, quietly shutting the door behind him. He looked around, the air of the house giving him the chills. He cupped a hand over his mouth, calling out once more. "Todd? Hey, you home?" This time he called louder, heading for the kitchen.

Todd twitched under the covers, sniffing lightly. Had Nny called him? He couldn't sworn he'd heard his name... Oh well. If Johnny had called him, he could just come up if he wanted something. The teen rolled over, sighing lightly.

Nny stood in the kitchen, giving Pepito a horribly dirty look on arrival.

"Quiet or you'll wake Squee up.", he said, talking in a normal toned voice, holding back the snarl he wanted to give oh-so-desperately to the boy that held him at a standstill.

Pepito froze, giving the oddest of stares to the man in front of him. He waited a long moment, his hand still lightly raised as though he were going to yell again. He could've sworn he knew this man... It was then the teen realized just where the random stranger was. "Who the fuck are you?" he yelled, glaring right back at the other.

The dirty look turned into a horrible glare.

"You could call me a friend of your father's...", he said, making sure that he maintained perfect eye contact, not even blinking, in mild hopes of intimidation. "...and give up any hopes of killing me. I can't be."

Pepito was thrown into a pool of questions, wondering how the Hell this man was connected to his father. "Why are you in Todd's house? Does he even know? How do you know my father?" He didn't let his glare falter, still not looking away as he called for Todd again, this time even louder.

Todd let out a puff of air, sticking his head out from under the covers. He blinked slowly, his mess of bed hair hanging in his eyes. That wasn't not Johnny's voice he'd heard. Debating on what to do, the teen stared at the door for some time.

"Of course he knows! I'm here because his parents left him.", he snarled, taking half a step closer. "I know your father because I've been through Heaven, Hell and back, and would you STOP. DOING. THAT! You'll wake him up!"

Pepito glared harder, not moving when the other stepped forward. "Fuck you! You don't know anything. If Todd's parents left he would've told me..." The teen frowned a bit, wondering if that really was true. "He shouldn't be asleep.. He should be at school unless he's sick. And either way, you shouldn't be here!"

Todd blinked. Having heard more yelling, he'd traveled down the steps to see what was up. He took a moment to let himself realize what was going on. "Johnny?" he called, stepping up to stand behind Pepito. "Pepito?" He blinked, rubbing his eyes. "What are you doing here?" he mumbled, seeming to forget he had a life outside the house.

Nny had things to say in response to the devil, but immediately forgot them the moment Squee appeared, his look softening into something like worry.

"Sorry Squee, I was making you a sammich when... HE walked in.". he said, glancing over at the other boy and giving him a slight glare, "And he was confused. Go back to bed..."

Pepito whirled around, staring wide eyed at Todd for a moment. "Oh! Amigo, there you are!" He lightly placed his hands on the boy's shoulders, throwing a quick glare over his own at Johnny. "Who is this guy? And why the Hell is he in your house?" he whispered, staring desperately at Todd.

Todd blinked, seeming utterly confused by all this. He yanwed, trying to think up good enough answers for the questions asked of him. "That's Mr. Nny... Johnny... He's nice... And he's here 'cause I want him to be." He lightly brushed Pepito's hands off, shuffling past the teen and over towards Johnny. "Thank you for making me a sandwich," he mumbled, sending a quick smile up to the man. "May I have it?"

Nny grinned viciously at the other boy, before smiling down at Squee, and getting the aforementioned sammich out of it's place in the fridge, and handing it to the boy.

"Told you so.", he said, directing the snide after comment at the other boy in the room.

Pepito blinked, staring disbelievingly at the two. "Wait... Now waist just one second!" He glared, holding a finger up to give motion to his words. "It's obvious you've drugged Todd, and whatever it is... It's in the sandwich!" He skittered across the floor, whacking the plate with the food out of Todd's hands and to the ground. He then yanked Todd away from Johnny, hugging the boy to him as he glared at the man. "I'll ask again: Who the Hell are you?!"

Todd let out a yelp of protest, flinching at the sound of the glass breaking on the floor. He stared down at it, almost as if it were the end of the world. Eventually he sniffed, feeling tears come to his eyes. "That was mean," he mumbled under his breath, not even paying attention to the fact Pepito had him in a death hug now.

Nny snarled at the boy, holding Squee. HIS Squee. Senor Diablo's son or not, that was taking it way too far, in his perspective.

"My NAME is Johnny C. My friends call me Nny. And YOU... need to let go of MY Squee, before I do something that even I may regret."

Pepito felt his eyes widen a moment, the name suddenly crashing together with memories. "You," he growled, glaring harder. "You're that fucking wall feeder! My father told me about you! I knew I should've convinced Todd's father to move! You're the reason for his nightmares; his paranoia; his everything! It's your fault he's too afraid to barely sleep at all most the time! And where do you come off calling him yours? He isn't fucking yours! The only thing you'll do is pull him down to Hell with you."

Todd tore himself away from Pepito, having heard enough. "Shut up!" he yelled, turning his tear filled glare towards the other teen. "He's not the same! You just... you just... Just... Shut up!" He stumbled backwards, back towards Nny. "Just... stop..." He sniffed, staring off at the floor for a moment. "Just... Leave... Get out!" He glared at the boy once more, stomping a bare foot into the ground. He didn't even noticed that the action caused him to receive a nasty cut from the glass littering the floor. "Get out of my house!" He jabbed a finger at the door.

Everything the other boy had said cut him deep, leaving even a physical stinging sensation, which was soon covered by absolute numbness.

"I... am the same. Too much of the same..." He gave Squee a kiss on the top of his head, before walking towards the exit. He stopped in front of Pepito, giving him a death glare. "I don't care about myself, or your father. If you hurt him, I'm coming after you.", he said, before continuing to walk towards the door.

Todd let out a chocked sob, feeling himself breaking down again. He plopped onto the floor, sitting with his legs outstretched in front of him. His feet were bleeding a bit now, but the boy didn't seem to even notice. He sniffed, wiping desperately at his face to try and get rid of the tears now. He didn't even seem to realize that Johnny was actually leaving.

Pepito gave the boy a confused, concerned look, not even thinking about Johnny's words... He could mull over them later.

"Amigo, he's... He's bad news. And you know it, too...", he said, kneeling down in front of his friend.

Todd sniffed again, sending a weak glare at the other. "Why aren't you gone?" he mumbled, but didn't sound much like he meant it. He let out a long sigh, staring blankly at the floor as tears fell. "It's true what he said," he mumbled after some time. "My parents left... And now Johnny's taking care of me..." He squirmed a little, looking back up to Pepito. "Sorry I didn't go to school... I really didn't want to..."

Pepito gave the boy a slightly guilty look, and stood up, offering him a hand up. "I can't say it's a -bad- thing that they did, but... Couldn't you have found a better babysitter?", he joked lightly. "And I just... worry about you. I can't help it..."

Todd hesitated, but took the helping hand. He nodded just a bit. "I know... But Johnny's a god babysitter... I think he likes me... He even said so himself. He told me that he likes me a lot, and stuff..." He stood, flinching when his bloodied feet touched the ground. He lifted one off the floor, gazing down at it with a sniff. "Oh... guess I stepped on some glass... You owe me a new plate... and sandwich."

Pepito looked down at the boy's bloody feet guiltily.

"Y'know... I could clean those cuts for you. And I'll make you a new, non-poisoned sandwich.", he said, motioning for the boy to sit down in one of the kitchen seats so he could get a look at how much glass had gotten stuck.

Todd sighed, plopping down onto the seat without a fight. He looked down at his lap, sniffing lightly with what looked like a pout over his lips. "It wasn't poisoned," he mumbled, nibbling at his lip. "Johnny's good to me... He cares about me... He wouldn't hurt me." He nodded a bit, agreeing with his own words.

If Todd would've been anybody normal, he wouldn't have trusted Nny. Not one bit. Anyone who was normal wouldn't trust somebody who used, and probably still does, kill people every day just about. Though, Squee wasn't normal. He'd grown up in a not-so-normal family, and he himself had just happened to turn out no-so-normal too. Go figure. Still, being the person he was, Todd found it very easy to trust Nny with all his heart; something he'd probably never done before with anybody in the whole world... Aside from Shmee, that was.

Pepito had a troubled look on his face as he examined Squee's bare feet; Not that the cuts were very bad, But... It sounded like his friend trusted that murderer, maybe even more than myself. He stood up, walking over to the sink and wetting a towel to clean the foot with.

"It's not right...", he mumbled. "It's not right at all. You shouldn't trust someone that easily, someone who could hurt you just as easily."

Todd felt his heart wrench inside, a mask of pain covering his face. "He... He won't hurt me!" The boy turned in the chair, facing away from Pepito now so the other couldn't work on his foot. "You just... you don't care! You just want him gone because he's something nice! Something good! You just... you want me to have a horrible life, just like everybody else!" He sniffed, rubbing at his tear filled eyes. He could feel sobs in the back of his throat, but he didn't let them out. "Why do you all hate me so much?"

Pepito felt his heart shattering as the boy defended the man.

"Y...you just don't understand...", he said, shaking, dropping the washcloth and not even noticing it. "You're... You're different. You always have been... I don't hate you for it, but... Why won't you... Why won't you just... I want your life to be the best, ever. and I wanna make sure that I'm the one...", at the time, the boy had broken down into tears, but was holding his position. Todd had always been one of the few things that hadn't just -been- his... And it had been his mission to make sure that he eventually would be. Why did that... MANIAC have to come and ruin EVERYTHING?

Todd turned, glaring through his tears at Pepito again. "If what you say it true then why are you ruining things?!" he yelled, feeling his hands trembling in his lap. "I like him! I want him here! He makes me happy; I feel useful! I don't want him to leave! If you really wanted me to be happy then you'd let him stay! Instead you're trying to push him away from me! Why? Why are you trying to take away the first thing that's made me truly happy? I thought you were my friend!"

"But I wanna be the one to make you happy! Not some old man!", he yelled, in a choked voice. "I care about you! I've been your friend since forever, and I've never left you! Why do you trust him more?! I can make you so much more, Todd, but you refuse to trust me at all!" He broke down after this, falling dangerously close the the broken plate, almost getting himself cut, not that he would care if he had.

Todd felt guilt seep through him, falling to the floor beside his friend and wrapping his arms around him in a hug. "Pepito... I know you want to make me happy... But he does too. There's no reason for you to try and force him to stop that. You don't have to be the only one who makes me happy... I never said I trusted him more... But... I can't help it Pepito! You're the son of Satan... And even if I don't want to admit it... You scare me sometimes... I mean, it's not like he doesn't scare me too, but at least he's human..." The teen bit his lip, realizing how unfair that was. "But you not being human isn't a bad thing! It just means you have to work a little harder... Well... I mean..." He let out an exasperated sigh, finding no right way to put this. "I... I do trust you Pepito... And I like you, a lot. You're my best friend... You're one of my only friends... I guess... Johnny was here when my parents left, so I went to him for comfort... And you trying to kick him out was making you look like the bad guy... I'm sorry. I didn't treat you fairly." He rubbed his hand on the other's back lightly, hoping he could forgive him.

Pepito, being an eternal optimist when it came to his friend, perked up almost immediately. Skipping over the not-so-good parts, it almost sounded like...

"I still have a chance?", he asked, carefully bringing his arms up to return the hug.

Todd blinked, a bit confused by the words. He rolled them over in his head, deciding his friend simply wanted to be important to him. With a hum, he gave the lightest of nods. "I suppose..." He nodded a bit more, hugging Pepito a little tighter. "Yeah... A chance." He frowned, still confused by the words.

Pepito smiled, then took a nervous breath, before taking advantage of the situation, giving Todd a small kiss on his lips. "I love you, Todd.", he said, quietly. "That's the chance I'm gonna take..."

Todd could feel his face heat up, blinked once more at the other male. He felt... odd... It felt like when Johnny had first kissed him... But Pepito had kissed him differently... He could breathe, for one. Still... Todd couldn't help but think of Johnny at the moment. He felt his hands fall a bit, sliding down to rest on Pepito's arms. The actual words that had been spoken caught up to him, his heart speeding up.

"Love?" he whispered, feeling his hands shake. "What... What does that mean?"

Pepito gave a pitying look at his friend, before trying to explain.

"Love is when someone leaves you breathless... Love is when you can't stand not being around that person. Love is a kind of understanding, almost... In English class, they call it an emotion of affection, but that doesn't really sum it up. Love is a lot of different things, y'know?", he said, standing up, being wary of the broken glass on the floor.

Todd blinked, nodding a bit. "Oh... so you love me?" He smiled brightly, pushing himself up enough to sit on the chair once more. "That's great! It's... It's really nice to be so important to somebody..." He let his eyes fall to his lap, the smiling remaining. "Feels nice... It feels like it did when Johnny told me he liked me."


	6. Chapter 6

Co-Written with Girl-Who-Draws on DeviantArt. Forgive us for the sexy atrocity. OOC and shota lie ahead. We do not own JTHM or Squee!, neither of us are JV.

* * *

Later, Pepito found himself in the kitchen, making Squee the replacement sammich with a happy smile. Even though Todd hadn't been completely overjoyed, he had still been really happy, and definately hadn't pushed him away, like his worst fears had always indicated. Putting the sammich on a plate, he went out to the living room, where Todd was presently watching TV, or rather, sitting in front of the TV. 

"I took care of the mess", he said, handing his friend the plate, "But I have to go soon."

Todd took the sandwich with a smile. "Why thank you," he murmered, his smile falling a bit when the other said that. "Oh... Well..." He felt himself panicking on the inside; if Pepito left and Johnny didn't come back he'd be all alone in the house. "I guess you do have a life," he said jokingly, trying to hide his fear. "You should probably go home and... clean your room... or something..." He shook his head a bit. "I'm sure your parents are worried... and you did kind of miss the second half of school. They'll probably want to know why..." He lifted his foot just a bit. "You can tell them I hurt my foot, and you had to take me home and help bandage it... you did that anyways, so it's not really lying..." He looked down to the sandwich, blinking a bit. "Will you come back tomorrow?" Of course, he wasn't going to go to school just yet, but he couldn't help hope Pepito would come visit during lunch again...

Pepito gave his friend an apologetic look, but nodded. "I'll be back,", he said, giving his friend a slight hug. "I just can't be late getting home... chores are really hell, y'know?" He stood up, straightened himself up, grabbing his jacket. "See you tommorow...", he said, and left.

Nny looked, pleased, at the massacre he had created in the random supermarket. He was peaceful for those few glorious moments, before that horrible guilt came back... How was Squee handling without him? He couldn't have been able to stand another moment around the Antichrist, but he had temporarily left the only person he cared about in his watch... Under threat, but none the less. The words the anti-christ had said, earlier, were still irking him, as well. Did he really deserve Squee? Happiness at Squee's expense? These were the thoughts going through his head as he speed-walked the mile and a half back to the suburban neighborhood...

Once the only other person in the house left, all fell deathly quiet. Todd sat on the couch staring wide eyed at his sandwich. He wasn't really hungry anymore... Even though he hadn't eaten all day, the boy actually felt sick. With a sigh, he slipped the plate off his lap and onto the bed next to him. He felt like turning on the TV, but didn't want to hear other people he didn't know talking. Instead, he decided to turn it to static and mute it. Pulling his legs to his chest, the boy watched the flashing grays and other colors with a half lidded gaze.

His thoughts rolled back to the conversations he'd had today. The one with Pepito about how important he was... The one with Johnny about how he'd caused all his nightmares... That wasn't true. Johnny didn't cause all of them... Heck, Pepito even caused a great deal of them... Though he'd never told the other that. Now that he thought about it, though, he hadn't had any dreams at all since Johnny got here... Even though it had really only been two days. Funny how time seemed to fly. With a sigh, Todd let his eyes slipped close as he thought more on the subject.

Nny was breathless by the time he got to the house, but that didn't stop his from trecking up to Squee's window, and now, finding him there, went downstairs. He found him sitting quietly on the couch, pulled into himself. He wasted no time in pulling the boy into a tight, almost desperate hug.

"...I had things I needed to do.", he said, there not being a question in what it was, judging by the blood spatters on his shirt.

Todd let out a small squee when he was pulled to the man, not expecting it so soon when the house was completely silent. He blinked a moment, giving himself a while to get who it really was who was there. "Johnny!" he cried, looking up and smiling widely at the other. "You're back!" He tightly wrapped his arms around the man, snuggling his face against the other's chest. Though, after a moment, he realized the other was covered in blood. He let out a small gasp, pulling away a bit. "You're... You're all bloody," he frowned, seeming to not understand that. Though, he himself had a bit of blood on his shirt as well; from his foot, of course. But it was nothing compared to what Johnny had.

Nny gave a sheepish look. "Most of it's not mine... I would've cleaned up before I came back, but I was worried.", he said in complete honesty. He kissed Squee's cheek, quickly, before standing back up. "I'm sorry I left you alone earlier... I just needed time."

Todd blinked, fidgeting in his lap a bit. "That's ok... Pepito took care of me... He even made me a sanwhich to make up for the one he killed," he said with a smile, motioning lightly to the one beside him on the couch. "But I did miss you..." He smiled a little less, his gaze soon falling. "Will you... Will to still stay?"

Nny made a slight motion to himself, and the shirt in question. "But if I cuddle you now, you'll be a bloody Squee...", he said, then going through a slight thought process, coming up with the most brilliant way to not get Squee bloody, while still being able to stay in the same room with him. In one fluid motion, he took off his shirt, and sat down next to the boy, cuddling him happily.

Todd blinked, feeling his face flush just a bit. He smiled, shifting around so he could sit comfortably in Johnny's lap while he was snuggled. He sighed, thinking a long time. "Johnny?" he mumbled, looking up to the man. "Do you love me?" He waited a moment before realizing how stupid it sounded. His gaze fell, his face blushing over more in emberesment.

"I-I mean, before, after you left, Pepito was telling me how he cared about me and stuff and at one point he said he loved me and he said love it when you care so much about a person that you always want to be around them and they leave you breathless or something I'm not sure but I just really want to know and... and.." He stopped, having to catch his breath after talking so much; he felt a little dizzy.

Nny looked up for a few moments, then down at the boy. "I'm... not sure.", he said, finally. "I've never loved... ANYTHING, let alone been loved. I always figured it had something to do with consumerism and nazi's. Even when I had a girlfriend, it wasn't like this..." He gave Squee one of the strangest looks ever, almost like he was in pain. "It hurts, though... To even think about hurting you, leaving you alone for three seconds. And it feels nice when I do this...?, he said, leaning over a little and kissing the boy softly.

Todd flushed a little more at the kiss, feeling his eyes fall a bit closed. "Y-yeah," he stammer, pushing his lips together in a pout of sorts for a moment. "I guess it does... But... But I've never done that with anybody else before..." Really, he had kissed Johnny first. But, then, his thoughts traveled back to a few hours ago. "...excapt Pepito," he mumbled, blinking up innocently at Johnny.

Nny gave the boy a somewhat hurt look. "When?", he asked, blaming himself and wanting to kill the Devil's boy more than ever, now. Even though he knew it wouldn't be fair to completely monopolize his Squee, it was his only real ambition, anymore.

Todd blinked. "Um... Today, not long after you left... He'd never done it before though..." He leaned up a little closer to Johnny, suddenly fearing he'd made the man sad. "But it wasn't the same as your kisses... His was quick, and I really barely felt it." It wasn't really lying... that much.

Nny pouted a littlle. Being pleased enough with Squee's awnser, and wanting to find something to change the still shakey topic with, made observations on and about his Squee. Cute blush... Slightly messy hair... embarressed look... bloody shirt... Nny, finding himself in the clutch of a wonderful idea, slid his hands up the boy's shirt, barely brushing against the skin of his hips, in an attempt to take it off.

Todd felt his face heat over more, a small squeak coming from him. He leand more towards Johnny a bit, letting his forhead bump into the man's shoulder. He didn't say much, but felt a shiver go up his spine from the other's cold hands. His own hands clutched his shoulders lightly. He wasn't quite sure what the other man was doing, but he didn't protest much.

Setting the boy's now removed shirt aside, he set his head lower, giving the boy's collar bone a little nip, ultimately getting what he wanted, snuggled himself into the boy's neck.

"Your shirt smells like Pepito.", he explained lightly, slightly muffled.

Todd let out a small gasp, shivering once more. "I'm sorry," he mumbled, pushing coser to try and stay warm. It was getting colder by the day outside, and the house didn't have very good heat. He wondered if he could just go get his blanket from upstairs. He squirmed a little, nuzzling the man's shoulder.

Nny himself shivered a little; at which moment he wondered where the thermostat was, again. "Does this house have any fucking insulation?", he mumbled, standing up, and picking Squee up bridal style in the same movement, and swiftly heading up the stairs to Squee's room, where he set the boy on the bed, and cuddled there with him, again.

Todd squeaked lightly, letting out a giggle when he was dumped onto the bed. He smiled, wrapping his arms around Johnny's neck. He rubbed his face against his cheek. "I'm sorry the... my house it cold." He frowned a bit, feeling a little bad at the memory of how his parents had left him alone in the house. He couldn't help but snuff a but, searching for something else to talk about. "Did you have a nice day?" he mumbled, remembering he'd only spent half of it with the man.

Nny smiled, letting the boy nuzzle him, happily. "It's okay... And... Like I said, I had to think about some things. Didn't accomplish much, though..." He said, doing his best to stay off the topic of what, exactly, he had done in his absence.

Todd smiled a bit, nodding. "Good... I'm glad you had a nice day." He let himself stretch out a bit, his eyes falling closed as he relaxed more. "Nny..." he mumbled, frowning lightly because of his hesitation to the topic. "I'm sorry for what Pepito yelled at you today... A lot of it was lies... Some of it... A little..." He sighed, realizing how bad this had started. "But he really doesn't understand... and I'm trying to get him to... When he comes to visit tomorrow, we can work things out, ok? You'll see; it'll be fine." He opened his eyes a bit, smiling hopefully up at the man.

Nny huffed a little, but scooted himself a little lower on the bed, and kissed Squee without the hassle of bending over. To him, it was a three part kiss. One, was because he wanted no more talk of Pepito, and he figured it would be the easiest way. Two, was because he was curious what Squee would preoccupy himself with this time, if the other two were any indication. And the third, most important part was that he had a cute, shirtless Squee in front of him, that wouldn't fight him if he did it.

Todd could feel his face flush a bit, his eyes slipping more closed. He waited a moment before letting his eyes close completely, one hand seeming to rise a bit. He hesitated, but softly placed the hand in Nny's hair. He tried once more to keep his breathing steady and through his nose. He didn't really think that much more of Pepito, all his thoughts now being on what to do next.

Nny smiled into the kiss, then broke it. He proceeded to kiss the boy on the tip of his nose, happily. "You didn't hyperventilate this time!", he said, now in a much improved mood. "Can that be our first official kiss?"

Todd blinked, completely lost by this point. "I.. I don't see w-why not..." He let his hand drop, suddenly self-conciousness taking over. "Um... Can... Can I get into my PJs?" He suddenly felt a little weird not having a shirt... Usually that ment bad things around his father.

Mmy gave the boy a confused look, then a slight smirk, as he slid his hand down the boy's sides, laying them at his hips. "Why, when I'm perfectly comfortable as is?", he asked, pointedly giving the boy a puck on his lips, then using hisspare hand to trace the line of the boy's collarbone. "You're even skinner than I was at your age", he commented. "But shorter."

Todd could feel his stomach tense up, the faintest of noises that would've been a giggle getting caught in his throat. He felt his face heat up more, the smallest of smiles coming to cross his lips. "I... I don't eat much... Mom and Dad said that if I ate too much they'd run out of money quicker..." He wiggled under the man's touch just a bit, trying to take a deep breath and relax.

Nny gave a devilish look to the boy's reaction. "Is that so?", he asked, making a mental note, but sounding rather nonchalant about it. He moved, quickly, so he was straddling the boy, and, keeping said look religiously, grinned as he proceeded to tickle the boy madly.

Todd let out a squeal, hands flying to his stomach to try and protect himself from the tickling. "J-johnny!" he squeaked, laughing hard. "S-stop it!" He tried to wiggle out from under the man, but the legs straddling him made it impossible. He continued to wiggle around, though, trying to escape the tickilng fingers.

Nny snickered at the boy's pathetic attempts to free himself from his intrusive finger space invaders. He stopped only briefly, during which time, if his grin could've gotten more devilish, it would've made Pepito jealous. "And why should I, when I have a cute, writhing, breathless Squee underneath me?", he asked, in faux innocence.

Todd took a deep breathe, starting to pant to try and regain what oxygen he'd lost. His face was surely flushed by now, and his lips looked like they wanted to form a pout. "Because," he breathed, his hands lightly placing themselves on the man's chest. "I don't like not being able to breathe." He couldn't help but wonder what Pepito would do if he walked in or something... For some reason, he got the idea Pepito didn't like all the attention Johnny gave him. Todd's teeny teen brain couldn't understand why exactly this would be, but he guessed it have something to do with the fact Pepito loved him. He wondered if you could love two people at once...

"And..." he started, suddenly changing his mind about something. "Because I want to go to bed early..." He took a deep breathe once more, for some reason growing a bit nervous. "I... I want to go back to school tomorrow..."

The only thing that kept Nny from kissing Squee's cute pout at that moment in time was his own, but it itself was rather short lived. "It's your choice, I guess.", he commented as he got off the teen, sitting on the side of the bed. "Still, witholding my own opnions of the public skool system, which, by the way, sucks, it wouldn't be a bad idea for you to sleep." He kissed the teen chastely, then stood up, looking wistfully out the corner of his eye towards the teen.

Todd blinked, his expression changed to a rather panicked one. "W-wait! Are you leaving? Where are you going? Do you have to go?" He couldn't understand why Johnny would leave. He was afraid of Nny wasn't there, the nightmares would come back. The teen pushed himself into a sitting position, reaching out to take the softest grip on Nny's hand. "P... Please don't go?"

Nny gave a soft look at the teen. "If you don't want me to, I guess... It's nothing urgent.", he muttered, kneeling down in front of the boy, and just looking up at him. He was almost amazed at the power this boy had over him... He had been planning to go home and let loose some of this emotion that was building up inside of him. but he just couldn't let himself say no.

Todd let himself lay back down, pulling the covers over him and gazing back towards Nny. He stared at the man for some time before he felt like he had to say something. He adverted his eyes, opening his mouth a moment, but nothing came out. He thought about something to say, eventually deciding on trying to make Johnny feel better about what Pepito had said earlier. "You... Did you know, that, um... Since you came, I haven't had any nightmears?" He peeked back up to the other male, a light blush over his face.

Nny gave a devilish smile, and climbed on top of the boy again, admiring the blush greatly. "Maybe it's because this IS the nightmare...", he teased, leaning down and brushing the boy's cheek with his lips.

Todd felt the blush grow, a tingle setting in his stomach. He let out a small noise, hand rising to lightly grip a fistfull of Johnny's hair. He stared blankly at the side of the bed a moment before he shifted just a bit. He pulled Nny away enough so he could look the man in the eyes, innocence clouding his experission. "More like a dream, really," he mumbled, letting his other hand rise to pet through more of the other's hair.

Nny blushed heavily at Squee's comment; no one had ever said something like that to him before. Of course, to be fair, this boy seemed to give him so many other firsts... He couldn't help but to close the distance, kissing the boy again. He broke it shortly, though, looking down at the boy with a confused look. "How are you doing this to me?", he had to ask, quietly. "If you were anyone else, this would be the most disgusting, vulgar thing... Why does it feel nice?"

Todd could feel himself squirm a little under the man. "I... I don't know... I..." He bit his lip, feeling nervous under the demanding question Johnny had asked. "Maybe... Maybe I'm nice?" He felt his hands slip from Nny's hair to his shoulders. "I... I don't know why you like me, Johnny... But... But I'm happy you do." He pushed himself up, laying the quickest of kisses against the man's lips. He returned to his pillow a second later, though, staring up at him with the same flushed, innocent expression.

Nny smirked at the blushing boy, and quickly kissed him back. "Yes, you're nice...", kiss, "but", kiss, "I've done worse things to nicer people." He ended with a slightly longer, soft kiss. "But... it's not wondering why that's killing me inside.", he said, maintaining and inquisitive look and tone. "I've never felt like this before... It's almost like I've never seen the sky, and I see it every time I look at you. And whenever I kiss you, I just wanna... Vanish into it. And it's only growing every day. Only you... And I don't know what it is, exactly."

Todd felt his eyes slip closed. He could feel his heart speed up, the tingle in his stomach spreading through his entire body and coming full on. It was so intense. He began to realize how hot it was. Under the covers... In his room with the lights off... Alone in the house... With Johnny. The words pouring from the man's mouth were setting something off in the kid's brain. He remembered what his friend had said before. What love was. He wondered if this was love... What Johnny was describing. And what he felt for the man... Was that love.

Surely the tingle in his stomach and the shortened breath meant something. Everything crashing down on him at once was pushing him over the edge and into the pool of what just had to be love. There was nobody else... Never could be anybody else. His mind didn't even registure Pepito was alive at this very moment. Everything was centered on the very deadly man leaning over him now. With a noise, Todd took his hands away from Nny completely so he could push himself up a bit. He let his face fall dangerously cloe to the man's own, lips meer fractions apart. His eyes were now half lidded, his mouth just a bit open so he could breath with hyperventalating.

"Maybe... Maybe it's because I love you," he mumbled, pressing his lips lightly against the much older man's own.


End file.
